villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mister Negative (Marvel's Spider-Man)
Mister Negative (real name: Martin Li) is a major antagonist in Marvel's Spider-Man. Li is the director of F.E.A.S.T., the secret leader of the Inner Demons and second-in-command of Doctor Octopus who intends to use terrorism as a means to expose Osborn for his criminal activities and avenge his long deceased parents. He is voiced by Stephen Oyoung. History Before the Events of Marvel's Spider-Man Martin Li was born in 1972 in Dali, China, to the late Mr & Mrs Li. As a child, Martin Li developed an undetermined medical condition and was taken to Oscorp by his parents where they later perished at his hands after Norman Osborn injected him with an experimental GR-27 serum that caused him to become Mister Negative. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' (2018) Martin Li is the director of the assistance shelter F.E.A.S.T. and has an outgoing connection and outreach with the homeless who attend the F.E.A.S.T. building. Secretly, he is the ruthless leader of the Inner Demons, who has the ability to harness, transfer and emit negative energy, following an experiment gone awry at Oscorp. Li blames Mayor Norman Osborn for the deaths of his parents, and begins terrorizing the city. Following his defeat, he becomes second-in-command of the Sinister Six, organized by Doctor Octopus. In the story's climax, Mister Negative is defeated by Spider-Man, then thrown into a wall by Octavius. His fate is unknown, although it is likely he was arrested for his crimes once again. Powers and Abilities *'Dark Energy Manipulation': Due to being exposed to an untested variant of the Devil's Breath, which combined with his mysterious illness, gave him the power to generate and manipulate large amounts of negative energy. **'Superhuman Abilities': As a side effect of his powers, he has superhuman levels of strength, speed, durability and stamina. He can take direct hits from Spider-Man and even overpower Spider-Man physically. He can move in small dashes of speed, akin to teleportation. **'Power Bestowal': Li has the ability to transfer portions his energy to other people and "corrupt" them. Not only does this give him control over their minds, but also bestows those infected with powers of their own. Li can absorb the energy he has given away should he need to increase his own strength. **'Energy Constructs': Li can create powerful energy constructs to aid him in a fight. *'Historical Expert': He has a degree in art history as well as arcane lore. *'Business Skills': He was able to make a vast fortune in the shipping industry in China, before moving back to New York City. He was also able to establish F.E.A.S.T centers around them and property manage their resources and capabilities. *'Philanthropy': Li has known to possess inspiring altruistic philanthropic philosophies. His genuine dedication to F.E.A.S.T can be seen by the fact that he chooses to help out at the F.E.A.S.T centers personally, despite him having the financial resources to hire more workers. Gallery Images Mister Negative Train.PNG|Mister Negative attacks Spider-Man in the subway train Mister Negative Concept Art.jpg|Mister Negative concept art spider-man-mister-negative_Funko.jpg|Mister Negative's Funko Pop Videos Marvel's Spider-Man - All Mr. Negative Scenes - All Martin Li Scenes Spiderman PS4 - Meeting Mister Negative + Boss Fight Spider-Man PS4 Mister Negative Boss Fight Part 2 Navigation de:Mister Negative (Marvel's Spider-Man) Category:Supervillains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Vengeful Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyers Category:Imprisoned Category:Betrayed Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Dissociative Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Insecure Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighter Category:Extremists Category:Energy Beings Category:Alter-Ego Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Game Changer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Amoral Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Remorseful Category:Ninjas Category:Conspirators Category:Brainwashers Category:Thief Category:Martial Artists Category:Wealthy